


Alternative

by TorriGilly



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorriGilly/pseuds/TorriGilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saison 3, fin de l'épisode 6.<br/>Vous savez, ce moment terriblement agaçant où Ben appelle son père ? Eh bien je l'ai passé aux oubliettes dans cette [toute petite] histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> 26/11/2015  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on est d'accord hein, et je ne touche rien non plus pour avoir écrit ceci.  
> Note de l'auteur : C'est ma toute première fic de la merveilleuse série française "Caïn", alors j'espère que ça vous plaira =)  
> Je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ;)  
> [et pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison]
> 
> BONNE LECTURE =D

Fred Caïn regardait le lieutenant Borel s'agiter autour de lui. Ce dernier était en train de replacer la petite lampe sur le bureau, puis contourna son nouveau patron et lui demanda :

\- Hum, combien de sucres dans votre café patron ?

Caïn fut surprit par cette nouvelle dénomination mais, ça lui plaisait assez.

\- Deux, répondit-il en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Une fois la commande passée, Borel partit en chantonnant et croisa le lieutenant Delambre, tandis que Caïn s'amusait déjà à lancer un avion en papier dans sa corbeille. Il fit une petite pirouette et s'écrasa au sol. Loupé pour la corbeille.

\- Mmh, commença Lucie moqueuse. Alors... Vous en rêviez hein?

Elle sourit et s'appuya sur le bureau en face de Caïn.

\- Même si ce n'est qu'un intérim je s'rai quand même le premier flic handicapé à diriger une SRPJ, annonça Caïn.

Lucie contourna le bureau.

\- Et hum, dites moi, comment vous pouviez être sûr que Leroux allait tomber dans le piège ?  
\- La haine, soupira t-il, est toujours mauvaise conseillère.

Delambre acquiesça.  
À peine sa dernière phrase prononcée, Caïn sortit une boite de son blouson accroché derrière son fauteuil. Il la posa sur son bureau avant de la faire tourner entre ses doigts. S'il continuait, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible mais après tout, il aimait le danger. Il fit donc glisser la petite boite jusqu'à Lucie, qui le regardait sans comprendre. Il lui fait signe des yeux de l'ouvrir. Lucie sourit et ouvrit la petite boite blanche, son sourire s'élargit quand elle aperçu le petit coffret noir dedans, elle savait que ce ne serait pas n'importe quel cadeau. Ou si c'était le cas elle égorgerait son patron plus tard, pour s'être foutu d'elle.  
Fred continuait de l'observer, pour être sûr de ne pas manquer la moindre réaction de son lieutenant pendant qu'elle ouvrait le coffret.

\- Ooh, murmura-t-elle, elles sont très belles... Mais ça me gêne.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Lucie remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, gênée par l'attention de son supérieur.

\- À moi elles ne m'iront pas, continua-t-il.

Le lieutenant sourit de nouveau, ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois ! Elle continua d'observer son supérieur tandis que celui-ci rapprochait doucement son siège de Lucie.

\- Elles vous plaisent j'espère.  
\- Très, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.  
\- Tant mieux, parce que ça aurait été compliqué de les rapporter. ... Alors, on ne remercie pas son boss préféré ? demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, en tendant sa joue.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lui qui pensait juste taquiner son lieutenant, voilà qu'elle s'avançait vers lui pour s'exécuter. C'est à ce moment là que le cerveau de Caïn disjoncta, sans réfléchir il tourna légèrement sa tête pour se retrouver face au visage de Delambre. Quelques seulement centimètres les séparaient maintenant et impossible pour Caïn de faire machine arrière. Lorsqu'il vit sa collègue fermer les yeux, il sut qu'il avait la permission d'aller plus loin. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il combla les quelques centimètres qui restaient. C'était un baiser doux, rien de passionnel, et pourtant, chacun pouvait entendre le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade.  
Après quelques secondes, ils s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, tout en prenant soin de rester tout de même suffisamment proches. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagisse.

\- Woah ! C'était bizarre, non ?  
\- Carrément ! Rigola Lucie en s'éloignant de Fred. Et si vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit, je serais obligée de vous punir !

Elle s'éloigna du bureau et partit en direction de la porte, elle ne l'avait pas encore atteinte que Caïn lui lança, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Quand vous voulez alors, j'ai hâte !

.  
...  
...  
...  
.  
FIN


End file.
